


All that hard glossy armour

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (The Magicians) [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: A Margo Hanson character study in the form of a poem.Call me princess & smileCall me magicalBeautiful, dream-likeKnow that I knowYou mean ‘a nightmare’





	All that hard glossy armour

**Author's Note:**

> This one has swear words, so it doesn't show up in the search on Tumblr. If you like this poem, [please consider reblogging it on Tumblr.](https://markante-korenwolf.tumblr.com/post/184370845702/call-me-princess-smile-call-me-magical)

Call me princess & smile  
Call me magical  
Beautiful, dream-like  
Know that I know  
You mean ‘a nightmare’  
Because I dare to be a king  
Instead of your goddamn princess

Call me a bitch & grin  
Call me arrogant  
Cruel, scheming, selfish  
Know that I know  
Which of those I am  
Because I’m not anyone’s queen  
I’m a motherfucking high king

Call me a king & laugh  
Call me whatever  
You damn well want to  
Know that I know what  
That says about you  
I am angry and I’m hurt  
But I will bleed for this crown

So call me high king & bow


End file.
